Agencies such as the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (“IIHS”), the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (“NHTSA”), and the European New Car Assessment Program (NCAP) investigate vehicle crashworthiness under a variety of impact conditions. For example, IIHS, NHTSA, and NCAP test a crashworthiness of a vehicle and a moving deformable barrier (“MDB”) in an offset frontal impact, e.g., moderate overlap frontal, small overlap frontal, etc. In these tests, the test vehicle and the MDB may be offset from each other, i.e., offset in the direction of travel, and impacted with each other in a frontal impact.